


Misty

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec needs a break, Alternate Universe - Human, Flufftober, Kittens, M/M, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: The one where Alec needs a break and helps a stranger find a lost kitten





	Misty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 
> 
> Going to be honest I'm not happy with the ending but let me know what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The subway, horribly packed and hot, Alec in his three piece suit was completely sweating through every layer. There wasn’t room to move, so getting off this thing was going to be a task, but somehow he had managed to squeeze himself to the front and jump off the carriage. A battle with the barriers and assuming he had enough money when he didn’t, he was finally walking the street back to his apartment. The rain not helping to make his mood any better. This was the problem with New York, the subway is horrible, work is horrible and you go home to a too cramped apartment, which is also- you guessed it- horrible. Alec just needed time away, maybe to that summer lodge his parents owned, well now he owned since taking over the company. Just some time away- and great now the rain was harder and not only was he drenched in his own sweat but the lovely summer rains too. Yeah he needed a break. 

Two days later he was in the car, he’d hired and was road tripping to Canada, which was absolutely ridiculous but he’d booked the next ten days off, so why not? Not even a quarter of the way there and he was stopping for food, deciding to stock up the car a little with gas station snacks. He was back on the road. The distance he was travelling he had thought about taking his mother’s jet but that would defeat the whole purpose of taking time off. He needed to relax, driving in the car was definitely not relaxing- Alec going as far as to say that it’s the most stressful thing in his life. Six hours and extreme amounts of coffee later, he was finally at the lodge. He doesn’t remember the place very well, the last time he had been here, he was ten. The Lightwood family had been visiting on a summer trip, Alec alone with his parents for two weeks because his siblings had gone to camp and he didn’t want to. He’s back here now, alone again.

Sleeping in one of the random rooms, no clue which one used to be his, Alec felt weird, there are so many things he should- would- be doing if he was home right now, but to have no responsibilities for one time in his life, he felt free. Pulling on his shorts and an oversized jumper, Alec got ready for a quick jog, normally he’d be doing this on a treadmill while eating his breakfast. But fresh air and the smell of the fresh water was going to be a welcome change. 

It had been missy all morning, Alec could barely see the path ahead of him as he walked along in, having lost his breath metres ago. The only thing keeping him going was the fact he would get the lake at the end. He was not disappointed as the lake came into view, the blue water the same as when he visited as a boy. One thing had changed and that was now there was a new lodge on the edge of the water. Alec sat himself on the jetty, feet dangling over the edge just above the surface of the water, the wind moving through the trees, being the only sound. Then there was a snap, a twig or something breaking under someone, or something’s foot. Alec saw the plants moving as the person got closer to the tree line.

A man appeared, a very handsome one if Alec did say so himself, tall- not as tall as himself but nonetheless tall- black hair and some striking golden brown eyes. 

“Hello” Alec spoke, it had seemed the man hadn’t noticed him there

“Oh my gosh, hello” The man had jumped back slightly from the sound of another voice “I’m sorry”

“You’re good” Alec said, opting to try and maintain eye contact to show he did truly mean it

“I’m sorry, I’m looking for a kitten”

“Oh?”

“One got away, the mother keeps moving them and this bugger decided he wanted to run” The man, ran his hand through his hair, looking around- maybe to see if the kitten was here.

“Would you like some help?” Alec offered

“I couldn’t possibly ask you to do that”

“You’re not, I’m offering” Chuckling slightly, the man also laughing along and then nodded. Pulling himself up, he offered a hand “I’m Alec”

“Magnus” Shaking their hands before Magnus gestured towards the forest trail “Shall we?”

They had been walking for what felt like all day, but was really only an hour, they were heading towards Magnus’ cabin, to retrace his steps. Sure enough on the path leading to the front door, there was a tiny snow white kitten, huddled in on himself trying to keep warm. Magnus scooped the kitten up and pushed him under his coat, walking towards the house, Alec followed unsure if he should. 

“Would you like some tea?” Magnus asked, as Alec hesitated at the door, he just responded with a nod and they both went inside. The inside of Magnus’ cabin was vastly different to Alec’s, it was much smaller, an open fire place taking up most of the living room. “Here you are” Magnus returned from the kitchen with two mugs of tea and no kittens. “Do you want to see them all?”

“Huh?” Zoning back in, and accepting the mug from Magnus

“Would you like to meet the kittens?” Alec smiled, and nodded, “Follow me, but you have to be quiet”

Alec was, he was silent as they walked through the kitchen and out to the laundry room, a cardboard box fort had been built for all of them. Alec wouldn’t say he was a cat person, but that all changed when he peeked over the top of the boxes and saw the five kittens. All of them white or black or a mixture, all crowding around their mother.

“Here’s the little devil that had us running around this morning” Magnus whispered, pointing towards one of the kittens, hidden under his mother’s tail. 

“Do they have names?”

“I haven’t thought of any” Still whispering “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Misty”

“Misty? I like it”

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter : @cobaltbane


End file.
